hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Book of Dust
|number of books=3 |book titles=#''La Belle Sauvage'' #''The Secret Commonwealth'' |publisher=*David Fickling Books and Penguin Random House Children's (UK) *Random House Children’s (US)David Fickling Books - Book of Dust on David Fickling Books |release dates=2017- }} The Book of Dust is a trilogy of companion books to the His Dark Materials series by Philip Pullman. He describes it as an 'equel' to the original series, rather than a prequel or sequel, standing beside the original books.Penguin Books - 7 things you need to know about Philip Pullman's The Book of Dust Pullman has quipped that the 'darker' tone of the books could also name them "His Darker Materials".The Guardian, Philip Pullman launches La Belle Sauvage and says sequel is finished Volumes #''La Belle Sauvage'' #''The Secret Commonwealth'' #An unnamed third volume Publication history Pullman had originally said the book would probably be finished in 2015 and published the year after,Twitter - Tweet by @PhilipPullman but since announced that it was more likely for it to be published in late 2016.Twitter - Tweet by @PhilipPullman In July 2016, he described the book as 'now well on the way to a conclusion'.Twitter - Tweet by @PhilipPullman In December 2016, Pullman stated that the book would be released in the end of 2017, probably.Twitter - Tweet by @PhilipPullman Pullman had also made an oath not to cut his hair until the completion of the book, a promise he somewhat regrets, although it may have spurred on progress.Telegraph - Philip Pullman interview: 'I've always loved comics – now I'm writing one' He later joked that, after cutting off his ponytail, he would donate the hair to the Bodleian Library. In February 2017, it was announced that The Book of Dust would be published in three volumes, two of which Pullman had completed at the time. The first two would centre on Lyra, the first set when she was a baby, ten years before the events of His Dark Materials in London and Oxford, and the second around a decade after the events of The Amber Spyglass with Lyra aged about 20. The third is thought to also take place around 10 years later. Pullman had previously said that the book "might be in two volumes", one taking place before Northern Lights and one after the events of Lyra's Oxford,Telegraph - Page in the Life: Philip Pullman when Lyra is around 16.Barnes and Noble - Philip Pullman: The Storytellers' Art The 'big, big book'Guardian - A very grown up children's author will be 'about Dust'HisDarkMaterials.org - Philip Pullman at the Oxford Literary Festival 2007 and will deal with some of the theological issues raised in the other books. Pullman had also revealed that, although it is 'not a prequel or sequel', it will be about Lyra at another stage in her life.Slate - Interview with Philip Pullman La Belle Sauvage was released in October 2017 and was later named Waterstones Book of the Year.The Bookseller - La Belle Sauvage crowned Waterstones Book of the Year After an auction to raise money for the victims of the Grenfell Tower fire, it was confirmed that Pullman would name a character in The Secret Commonwealth after Nur Huda El-Wahab, a victim of the fire.BBC News - Grenfell Tower victim's name wins Philip Pullman auction This second volume was published on 3 October 2019.The Guardian, New Philip Pullman novel The Secret Commonwealth due in October Third volume The Book of Dust Volume Three is currently unnamed. The books name will have something to do with roses. Possible names for the books have been The Garden of Roses or Roses from the South.eltemplodelasmilpuerta.com (in Spanish) Adaptations Radio An abridged version of La Belle Sauvage was read by Simon Russell Beale for Radio 4's Drama on 21 October and lasted 2 hours 30 minutes at 2:30.[https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b099tf53 The Book of Dust Drama on Radio 4] It was later aired for Books at Bedtime in 10 episodes of fifteen minutes at 22:45 every night from 23 October to 3 November 2017.[https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b09cdt04 The Book of Dust on Radio 4][https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b099xz23 The Book of Dust episode 1 on Radio 4] Two omnibus episodes were aired in 2017 and later in mid-December 2019 on Radio 4 Extra.[https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b09f8wsh/episodes/guide The Book of Dust omnibus on Radio 4 Extra] Simor Russell Beale returned to read an abridged version of The Secret Commonwealth for Radio 4 with 10 episodes of 14 minutes airing everyday from 23 December to 3 January 2020 at 12:04 and later at 22:45.[https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/m000ckv8/episodes/guide The Secret Commonwealth on Radio 4] Two omnibus episoes were aired in late December and early January on Radio 4 Extra.[https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/m000cq58/episodes/guide The Secret Commonwealth omnibus on Radio 4 Extra] Theatre La Belle Sauvage will be adapted on stage in the Summer and Autumn of 2020 at the Bridge Theatre in London. References it:The Book of Dust pt-br:The Book of Dust fr:La trilogie de la Poussière ru:Книга Пыли Book of Dust, The